Stay with me forever
by katychan666
Summary: Yugi and Yami both have feelings for each other, but they are both scared to confess to each other. Yami is growing jealous, because Yugi is spending a lot of time with Anzu lately. Will in the end both of them finally confess to each other?


**_So I finally wrote a fanfic that containts Puzzleshipping :). I've always liked the couple, but I've just been too lazy to write an actual fanfic xD. So here it is ^^. I hope that you will like it. If there are any kinds of mistakes, please let me know, because it's been long since I've watched Yugioh, so maybe I made some mistakes. Sorry for that :D_**

**(English is not my first language, so there are grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry for that)**

_* I don't own any of the Yugioh characters *_

* * *

Yugi was in his bedroom, trying out different kinds of clothes. It was useless. Yugi already emptied his wardrobe and he still hasn't found anything that he would like. Yugi groaned and threw himself onto the bed. This meant only one thing; shopping. Yugi didn't like going shopping that much, because he had absolutely no fashion sense in his opinion. Anzu was usually the one, who went shopping with Yugi and pick which clothes would suit Yugi the best. In the end Yugi decided that his best option would be skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt. When he got dressed he took the Millennium Puzzle into his hands and put it around his neck. Yugi stepped in front of the mirror and started looking at himself. He didn't look that bad. It was the Millennium Puzzle that connected the look. Yugi smiled, because The Millennium Puzzle always made everything that he wore look better.

Then suddenly, without any warnings, The Puzzle lighted up and a transparent spirit was standing next to him. Yugi rolled his eyes. It would be nice for a chance if Yami would tell him when he was coming out of The Puzzle.

"Hey, Yugi!" greeted Yami and sat down on Yugi's bed. Yami frowned, because Yugi's room was in complete mess. The spirit noticed that Yugi's wardrobe was empty and that the clothes were lying all around the floor. "What are you doing?"

Yugi turned around, not answering Yami's question. He didn't have time for that, he was already late. "Okay, Yami, tell me, how do I look?" asked Yugi nervously and waited for Yami's answer.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Yami suspiciously. Yami raised his eyebrows. Yugi never asked him questions like these. Maybe this time was different? Was Yugi getting ready for a date? Yami took another glance at his aibou. Yugi had his arms crossed and his big eyes were still waiting or an answer. Yugi looked beyond cute at that moment and Yami couldn't stop himself from chuckling Yami looked at the clothes that Yugi has picked. They really suited him. "You look really good"

Yugi's bright eyes became even brighter. Yugi liked when Yami gave compliments to him. Yugi smiled and then watched Yami stand up. The skinny jeans and the blue T-shirt looked really good on Yami, especially the T-shirt. The clothes looked way better on Yami. Yugi pouted. It wasn't fair! Everything looked better and sexier on Yami. At the word 'sexier' Yugi blushed a little bit and then looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Yami and stepped closer to the shorter boy.

"That you look better with these clothes. The clothes that I wear always look better on you. It's not fair" said Yugi, which made Yami laugh out loud.

"No way, you look really adorable in these clothes" said Yami, making Yugi blush.

"This wasn't really the look that I was going for" said Yugi angrily and turned around. He didn't want Yami to see his blush. Did Yami just say that he looked adorable? Yugi's heart sped up a little bit and then he added: "You always look sexy no matter what you're wearing and I just look-"

"I'm sexy?" asked Yami. He was both surprised and happy with Yugi's comment.

"Yes" answered Yugi uncertantly.

Yugi's response only made Yami laugh harder. Yugi loved Yami's laugh. He wished that the spirit could laugh more. Then Yugi suddenly felt a hand touching his hair. Yugi looked up and saw Yami's hand in his hair. Yugi didn't ask why Yami started caressing his hair, because he didn't want to ruin the moment. Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Yami's hand on his head. Yugi loved the fact that the spirit was able to touch him. Yugi giggled and Yami pulled Yugi's hair a little bit too hard.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Yugi when Yami removed his hand from his hair.

"You were being too cute. I had to stop you" said Yami and smiled. Yugi could feel that his heart jumped a little bit. Yugi didn't understand why Yami was saying things like these. It was really out of Yami's character, but Yugi liked it. He liked being called cute by the pharaoh.

"So, what's the occasion? Did you dress up for me?" teased Yami and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Yugi, but smiled. "I'm going to watch a movie with Anzu and later we will go on a drink" said Yugi. As soon as Yugi said that, Yami's attitude changed completely. The smile from the spirit's face disappeared in less than a second. Yugi cocked his head, trying to figure out what was wrong with Yami.

Yami angrily crossed his arms. So Yugi had another date with Anzu?! Yugi spent an awful lot of time with Anzu lately and Yami didn't like that at all. Yami didn't like the idea of Yugi dating Anzu. Well, he hated the idea of Yugi dating with anybody else.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi innocently, not really knowing that Yami really hated the thought of him dating Anzu.

"So you have a date with Anzu then" said Yami and sat back down onto the bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is not a date. I don't even like her, she is just my friend. I have told you this before. Why do you get so upset every time when I meet her?" asked Yugi, still not getting the situation.

Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head. Wasn't it obvious?! Yami was jealous of Anzu. How couldn't Yugi understand that? "It's nothing, Yugi" said Yami and looked away.

"No, tell me. What did I do wrong?" asked Yugi, who felt bad now. He didn't want to hurt Yami. Yami meant a lot to him and hurting him was the last thing that Yugi wanted to do.

"It's nothing. Just enjoy your date"

"It's not a date!"

"Whatever you call it then" said Yami and shook his head once again.

"Just…" started Yugi and then stopped himself. Yugi started to wonder if Yami was jealous of Anzu. No, that wasn't even possible. There was no way that this was true, even though Yugi secretly hoped that it was. In reality, Yugi liked Yami a lot. Not just as a friend. Yugi had much deeper emotions or Yami.

Yami quickly looked around, because he had a feeling that Yugi had something important to tell him. "I-I…" started Yugi again, but he couldn't finish the sentence. He wanted to tell Yami how he really felt about him, but he couldn't. It was still too early and Yugi was too scared to tell Yami that he had romantic feelings for him. "When I'm with Anzu, please don't even try to spy on us what we're doing"

"What?! I have never spied on you" said Yami and frowned. Yugi's comment made him feel confused and hurt. So this really did mean that he needed to discuss something important with Anzu. Why didn't Yugi just talk to him like he usually did? Yami noticed that for the past month, Yugi was really distant from him.

"Yeah well… I'm just telling you. If you are having intentions of doing so, I'm going to leave this" said Yugi and pointed at his Millennium Puzzle "at home"

"I won't. Yugi, why don't you want me to hear what you and Anzu will talk about?"

"It doesn't matter. We just need to discuss something important" said Yugi and opened the door of his bedroom.

"You could always talk to me" said Yami and smiled. With his hand he reached down to stroke Yugi's cheek, but the smaller boy quickly pushed him away. Yugi looked at Yami. He had never seen such a hurt expression on Yami's face. He felt really bad about pushing Yami away like this, but he just couldn't deal with Yami at that moment.

"Don't. I need to go. I'm already late. We'll talk later" said Yugi and turned around.

"Fine!" angrily said Yami and disappeared.

* * *

Yugi was already nervously waiting for Anzu to come. Yugi was nervous, because he was going to tell Anzu something. Anzu already knew a part of his secret, but Yugi has never been able to tell her the entire thing, because he was afraid what her reaction might be. When Anzu came, Yugi became even more nervous. Yugi decided that the first thing they would do was to watch a comedy movie. Maybe this was Yugi could be more relaxed.

"Hi, Yugi" said Anzu and smiled.

"Hi!" greeted Yugi and jumped a little bit, because Anzu woke him up from day dreaming.

"It's a great day. The sun is shining and it is really warm" said Anzu happily and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, summer finally came" agreed Yugi, because he hated cold and winter.

"So, what shall we do next?" asked Anzu.

"Well, we can watch movie first and then… I need to talk to you. It is important" said Yugi.

Anzu wanted to ask more questions, but she knew that Yugi will tell her when the time was going to be right for him. Yugi and Anzu went to the closest cinema, ordered popcorn and watched a comedy movie. Just or a second, Yugi finally relaxed and stopped thinking about his problems. However, as soon as the movie ended, Yugi's fears came back. Yugi and Anzu went to the restaurant, which was next to the cinema and ordered drinks and food. As soon as the waiter brought them food, Yugi decided that it was the best time to finally start talking.

"So the reason why I invited you out today was to talk to you about something important" awkwardly started Yugi and looked up to see Anzu's reaction. Anzu smiled and she nodded, waiting for Yugi to continue.

Yugi frowned. Why didn't Anzu say something?! "As you already know… I've told you that I have a crush on a-"

"Boy?" asked Anzu and she happily clapped with her hands. "Yes, I know that. I still don't know who he is" said Anzu and pouted.

"Well, that's the reason why I want to talk to you. I know that you will understand me… hopefully" started Yugi.

"I'm not going to judge. I've already told you, it doesn't matter who you like. I still don't understand why you can't tell me who your crush is" muttered Anzu as she slowly chewed on her food.

"Well…" started Yugi and then stopped. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. He looked at his food. It looked delicious, but he didn't feel hungry at all at that moment. "The reason why I didn't tell you before is… it is complicated and I still think that it is wrong of me to like that person"

"Yugi, just tell me who you like…" said Anzu and rolled her eyes, but she soon realized that this wasn't the best thing to do. The look on Yugi's face was really serious and sad. Anzu cleared her throat and quickly added: "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'll understand"

"Well…"

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, you do know him" slowly started Yugi, still not feeling too sure if telling Anzu about his feelings or Yami was the right thing to do. What if Yami decided to listen to his conversation with Anzu? However, he did tell Yami not to listen to their conversation. Yugi closed his eyes just for a second, trying to figure out what Yami was up to. However, Yugi couldn't sense the spirit's presence at all. Why? He could always feel Yami. He could always feel Yami's feelings and presence. Yugi opened his eyes and frowned. Was Yami ignoring him? Yami had to be angry with Yugi!

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Anzu, when she saw how worried Yugi looked.

"I'm alright" said Yugi quickly and looked out of the window.

"Does he go to our school?" asked Anzu.

"Well… sort of" said Yugi. He didn't know how to explain it to Anzu.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'? Is he attending our school or not?"

"Yes he is, since he is practically me" slowly said Yugi, lowering his gaze. He hoped that Anzu would understand what he meant by that.

"You are not making any sense at all, Yugi!" said Anzu, who was trying to figure out what Yugi was talking about.

"He isn't exactly me… but he… he lives in here" finally said Yugi and pointed at his Millennium Puzzle.

Anzu's eyes went wide. "You're in love with Yami?" Her voice was too loud.

"Anzu, speak a little quieter" said Yugi quietly as he was feeling worse which each passing second. He didn't like the look on Anzu's face. She looked far too shocked for Yugi's liking. He just hoped that she didn't judge and hate him at that moment. Yugi knew how weird and screwed up it was that he was in love with Yami.

"I'm sorry" whispered Anzu and she covered her mouth. "I'm just surprised… I mean…"

Yugi awkwardly nodded and then he looked down at his plate. He slowly started eating the food, even though he wasn't feeling really hungry. He needed to do something else. He didn't dare to look at Anzu anymore, because he had a feeling that she was judging him.

"Yugi" slowly started Anzu and Yugi immediately looked up. Anzu wasn't surprised anymore. She was smiling. Yugi sent her a confused look. So now she was okay with it? Yugi frowned and waited for Anzu to continue. "I had no idea that you had feelings for… Yami"

"Yes, I know. I mean, how could you? I'm weird for liking him, right?" asked Yugi and he felt his heart sink when Anzu nodded.

When Anzu saw the expression that Yugi made, she immediately said: "No, I didn't mean it like this. It is kind of unusual to like a spirit that lives inside of that millennium puzzle, but…" said Anzu and made a little pause "I don't think that you are a freak or anything like this. You just simply fell for him. And I know that you can't choose who you fall in love with"

When Anzu stopped talking, she smiled again. Yugi immediately felt better and he smiled back weakly. Yugi felt really relieved that Anzu didn't judge him. Plus it felt really great that he shared his secret with somebody else. He immediately felt lighter.

"Thank you" said Yugi.

"For what?"

"For not judging me" replied Yugi and started eating.

Anzu chuckled and then shook her head. "What kind of a friend would I be, if I would judge you just because of this?"

"Not a really good one, I guess" said Yugi and showed his teeth to Anzu.

* * *

Yami was sitting on one of the many staircases in his soul had a very difficult time with listening to Yugi's request. He wanted to see what Yugi was doing at that moment. He wondered why Yugi forbade him from listening to his conversation with Anzu. Yugi usually shared things with him. Yami was always the first person that Yugi talked to. But now…? Did Yugi loose his trust into Yami? Yami let out a loud sigh. He was growing restless with each passing second.

Since when Yugi trusted Anzu more than him? Yugi had to like Anzu, which was the only explanation why he acted that way earlier that day. It wasn't fair. Yami was jealous. Yami has always been a jealous type, but this time his jealousy reached new dimensions_. _Before that time, Yami was always able to control his emotions and acting in front of the person that he liked.

Why did he have to fall for Yugi? Yugi was a human and Yami was just a spirit living in the Millennium Puzzle. Why did he even think that Yugi might have the same feelings for him? What kind of relationship could they have anyway? Yami let out another loud sigh and he looked around his soul room. He suddenly felt so lonely and he just wished that Yugi could end his date soon. He wanted to see Yugi.

Yami was quite surprised when he heard Yugi's voice. Yugi was calling for him, but Yami decided that ignoring Yugi was the best thing that he could do. He wanted to teach Yugi a lesson plus he wasn't really in the mood. Yami knew that he would do something stupid again if he answered Yugi. Yami could feel that Yugi was growing more and more worried and scared. Yami started to wonder what was wrong with Yugi. Just for a second he considered answering Yugi back, but then suddenly Yugi's mood changed and Yami felt that Yugi felt happy.

Yami narrowed his eyes. What did just happen? Anzu just made Yugi feel better, didn't she? Yami loudly cursed and sat back down. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Yami felt stupid for acting that way. He used to be an Egyptian pharaoh and now he is acting like a school girl. Maybe the best thing would be to really disappear. That way, Yugi could do anything that he liked and Yami could… try to get rid of his feelings for Yugi. But just the thought of leaving Yugi scared Yami. He didn't like it.

Yami opened his eyes. He loved Yugi a lot. He was surprised at how strong and deep his emotions for Yugi were. Yami loved how pure and innocent Yugi still was and Yami wanted that Yugi stayed that way. Yugi represented a good side of Yami; he was his light, his everything. Yami would give anything to see Yugi return him the same feelings. However, Yami knew that this wasn't even possible and it hurt. It hurt a lot. Yami wondered how Yugi would react if he would confess to him. Yami knew that Yugi's reaction wouldn't be good. He would probably scare Yugi away and he didn't want to do that. Yami was just happy that Yugi saw him as a friend, but still it hurt when Yugi went on a dates with other girls. Yami hated Anzu just because of this.

Anzu was a good person and Yami knew that. He used to like Anzu a lot, but now the jealousy made him hate her. Just because of her, Yugi started acting that way. Why did it have to come to this? People said that falling in love made you weak and Yami never believed them until then. He understood what they meant.

_Yami, where are you? You can stop ignoring me!_

Yugi's voice surprised Yami. He thought that Yugi was still angry. Yugi had all rights to be angry with him. He acted really childish earlier. Yami didn't answer Yugi, because he just couldn't face Yugi at that moment.

_Yami, please stop ignoring me. I am sorry; I didn't mean to push you away. I-… Please, we need to talk. Yami!_

Yami's eyes opened wide. Yugi's voice sounded so worried and desperate. He could feel how worried Yugi was. Yami pressed his lips together, not really knowing what he should do. What if he just gave one reply to Yugi?

_Yami, stop ignoring me! I apologized to you already!_

Yami had finally decided that he had had enough. He answered Yugi back with a cold voice.

_**Yugi, stop it already!**_

_Why were you ignoring me? Do you know how worried I was? I thought that you-_

Yami shook his head. He knew that he shouldn't have replied to Yugi. Yami was feeling so angry and jealous at that moment. He wanted to know what Yugi and Anzu were talking about at their date. He had so many questions for his aibou, but he just didn't know how to ask them. He wasn't even thinking of what was leaving his mouth.

_**Why were you worried? You clearly don't need me anymore, you already have Anzu. I hope that you to will be happy together. Just throw the puzzle away.**_

_Yami, what the hell are you talking about? I don't… me and Anzu are not dating! How many times do I have to tell you?!_

That time he didn't reply back to Yugi. He had it enough. Yami knew that if he continued talking, more stupid things would come out of his mouth. He was too upset at that time to talk to Yugi, so he just went back to ignoring Yugi.

* * *

Yugi and Anzu ended their meeting soon after they finished eating. While Yugi was walking towards his home, he felt really great. He was still happy at that moment, because Anzu accepted him just the way he was. This is why he liked Anzu, she never judged other people. Yugi smiled. And then he remembered; for the whole day he couldn't feel the presence of Yami! This was really strange. Yugi stopped walking and he closed his eyes.

_Yami, where are you? You can stop ignoring me!_

However, he received no answer. Yugi tried to call Yami again, but again he didn't receive an answer. Yugi opened his eyes and then he started walking towards the home again. What was wrong with Yami? Was he still angry with him? Did he ignore him on purpose, or was something else wrong? Did he push Yami away so much, so that Yami wasn't able to speak to him?

No, that wasn't possible. But then… why? Even in the times that Yami was ignoring him, Yugi could still feel Yami's emotions. But now, he didn't feel anything. Just emptiness. Yugi suddenly felt worried and his heart started to feel heavy again. It was his fault, wasn't it? He shouldn't have fought with Yami earlier that day.

_Yami, please stop ignoring me. I am sorry; I didn't mean to push you away. I-… Please, we need to talk. Yami!_

However, Yugi didn't receive an answer, but just for a second he was able to feel Yami's presence. And what Yami was feeling at that moment, surprised Yugi. Yugi could feel Yami's sadness, loneliness and restlessness. Yugi was happy to know that Yami was still there, but he was worried too. He didn't know that he hurt Yami that much.

_Yami, stop ignoring me! I apologized to you already!_

_**Yugi, stop it already!**_

Yami's cold and angry voice surprised Yugi. Even though Yugi has seen the angry side of Yami countless number of times, he was still surprised. He didn't know that Yami was so angry.

_Why were you ignoring me? Do you know how worried I was? I thought that you-_

_**Why were you worried? You clearly don't need me anymore, you already have Anzu. I hope that you to will be happy together. Just throw the puzzle away.**_

_Yami, what the hell are you talking about? I don't… me and Anzu are not dating! How many times do I have to tell you?!_

After that Yugi received no more answers. Yugi angrily went inside of his house and hurried into his room. Then he locked the door of his room and yelled: "Now, come out. I need to talk to you. This needs to stop. You are always being like this when I'm hanging out with Anzu!"

Because Yami didn't reply to him, Yugi threw himself onto the bed and just before he closed his eyes he said in annoyed tone of voice: "Fine, then I'll come to you!"

Yugi was soon standing in front of Yami's entrance to his soul room. Yugi stepped inside and found Yami sitting on the stairs. Yugi narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Yami. Yami was still looking away from him. Why was Yami acting this way?! Was he by any chance jealous?! Did he like Anzu?!

"Yami!" said Yugi and touched Yami's shoulder.

"Go away, Yugi" said Yami. Yami's broken voice almost broke Yugi's heart. Yugi's anger suddenly disappeared.

"Yami, tell me, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing" said Yami, still looking away from Yugi. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know everything what happened between Yugi and Anzu on their date. However, on the other hand, he didn't want to annoy Yugi

What could be wrong? Did Yami by any chance hear what he and Anzu were talking about earlier that day? Yugi's heart started beating faster and he bit his lower lip. He knew that this had to be a reason for Yami's odd behaviour. Yami was trying to get away from him and his sick feelings. At that thought, Yugi could feel his heart break. He didn't want Yami to be disgusted by him. They needed to talk about it! He couldn't just leave it like this. Not again.

"Yami… did you hear my conversation with Anzu today?" carefully asked Yugi, who was afraid of the answer.

"No, I didn't, Yugi" said Yami annoyed and finally turned back. Yugi could feel that the pharaoh was in pain. "You told me that I can't even come near. I listened to you, Yugi. I just don't understand why you couldn't just talk to be about your problems" Yami then shook his head and stood up.

"Because, this time it is more complicated, Yami"

Yami frowned. So Yugi didn't trust him as much as he thought that he did. This fact just hurt Yami even more. He wanted to know what was troubling Yugi. At the end he was still Yugi's friend and friends are supposed to help each other when they are going through hard times, right? Yami took a deep breath and he finally let the anger disappear from his body. He decided that it was time that they had a talk with each other. Yami decided that it was time to let Yugi know why he was acting that way.

"Yugi, we are friends, and as a friend I am only worried about you. Tell me what's wrong. You've always came to talk to me. What did change? Don't you trust me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

Yugi started breathing faster. No, that wasn't it! He didn't want Yami to think that. He knew that Yami was hurt; He knew that Yami was hurt; Yugi could feel his pain. "It's not that I don't trust you. I still do, you are the person who I trust the most, but-"

"Then, what's the problem, Yugi?" asked Yami and moved closer to Yugi. Yami could tell that Yugi wanted to tell him something serious. But whatever the thing was, Yugi had a difficult time with telling about it.

"Yami… I want to tell you. But I'm scared of your reaction. I don't want you to hate me. It would kill me" said Yugi and he looked down at the floor.

"Are you in love with Anzu?" asked Yami painfully slowly.

"No, I've told you already. We didn't have a date today. I just needed to talk to her about something" said Yugi and made a step closer to Yami.

"If you could just tell me what the two of you talked about" muttered Yami and got dangerously close to Yugi's body. Yami then leaned down and put his forehead against Yugi's. Yugi's body froze. What was Yami doing? Yugi's eyes were wide opened, while he was holding back the breath. Yugi wasn't sure how to react to Yami's actions.

"I have to tell you something, Yugi" whispered Yami into Yugi's ear. This sent shivers all around Yugi's body and Yugi closed his eyes. "I know that you'll hate me after I tell you this, but I need to get this off of my chest. It's been killing me"

"What is it?" asked Yugi with a small voice and slightly opened his eyes. Yugi saw how Yami's body was shaking. He must've been really nervous.

Yami wished that he would have more control over his actions. He was feeling extremely weak and nervous. He was afraid of Yugi's reaction, but he knew that he owed Yugi an explanation for his odd behaviour.

"Yugi… I was jealous for these past few weeks. The reason why I acted this way today was because I was jealous" said Yami and looked at Yugi, hoping that the smaller boy would get the hint. However, Yami didn't have that luck.

Yugi raised his eyebrows. Yami was jealous?! Why?! Oh, that could mean only one thing! Yami liked Anzu. Yugi quickly shook his head, because he didn't want that fact to be reality. "You like Anzu?" blurted out Yugi.

"No, I don't like Anzu"

"Then who? She is smart, pretty and kind. I have no problems if you like-"

"Yes, Anzu is a great girl" laid Yami and added: "But it's not her that I like"

Yugi didn't say anything back. He was really confused. Who did Yami like then? From Yami's explanation Yugi was the only other person, who Yami should like. However, this wasn't making any sense to Yugi.

Yami sighed and shook his head. Why did Yugi have to be so oblivious? "It's not Anzu the one who I like" repeated Yami and placed his lips against Yugi's forehead. "I have feelings for you, Yugi"

Yugi's mind went blank and his emotions numb. Did he hear it right? Yami really had feelings for him! Yugi opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to say that he felt the same way, but nothing came out. He was so shocked and happy. Yugi's body felt really light and he had a feeling that he could fly at that moment. Yugi slowly smiled.

Yami was nervously waiting for Yugi's reply. And when Yugi suddenly smiled, Yami put his eyebrows together. Before Yami could say something he felt Yugi's fingers around his wrist. Yami looked down where Yugi was touching him and he sent a confused look to Yugi. Yugi's smile got even wider.

"I need to tell you something too" whispered Yugi. "Just not here. Let's continue talking in my room, what do you say?"

Yami, who was still confused, nodded. Yugi happily clapped with his hands and soon he found himself in his room again. He sat on his bed and soon a transparent figure of Yami was sitting next to him. Yugi moved closer to Yami and placed his head onto Yami's shoulder. He put his hands into Yami's lap and smiled when he felt Yami's hands around his own.

"I feel the same way about you" whispered Yugi.

"Really?" asked Yami, who had a hard time believing what Yugi just said. Yami's sadness suddenly changed into happiness and the pharaoh smiled. He put his arms around Yugi's body and held Yugi close. So this is why Yugi went to see Anzu, right?

"This is why I didn't want you to spy on me and Anzu. And because of this I started hanging out more with Anzu. Today I told her that I have feelings for you"

"Oh, I see" said Yami, who was feeling stupid for getting so jealous. "What was her reaction?"

"It was good. She doesn't think that it is weird that I like you" said Yugi and looked up.

"Do you think that it is weird that we fell in love with each other?" asked Yami, who really wanted to know Yugi's opinion.

"A little bit yes. This is why I didn't tell anybody until now. I was scared to tell you, because I didn't want you to hate me" said Yugi.

"Yes, I agree with you. And I was so jealous…" said Yami, but then stopped talking. Yugi chuckled and then kissed Yami's cheek. Yami smiled back and gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"I was jealous too… just now. I mean, when I thought that you liked Anzu" muttered Yugi and then blushed a little bit.

"Good, you should be" said Yami, smirked and then hugged Yugi's face. Yugi giggled as the warmth of Yami's hands welcomed his face. Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He heard Yami chuckle and Yugi opened his eyes. Yami was smiling. Yugi could feel that Yami was now feeling truly happy and Yugi was glad that they finally talked about their problems.

Yugi then pushed his face closer to Yami's. Yami put his hand onto Yugi's neck and pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi placed his hands onto Yami's shoulders and just for a second looked right into Yami's eyes. Yugi quickly looked away, because the smirk on Yami's lips was making him feel embarrassed. Just before Yugi could back away completely, Yami caught Yugi's lips with his own, making Yugi's body unable to move. First kiss was gentle, their lips just barely touched. Yami pulled back a little bit and then quickly planted another father light kiss onto Yugi's lips.

It took Yugi's brain few seconds to comprehend what was going on. As soon as Yugi finally realized that Yami was actually kissing him, Yugi immediately returned Yami a slow and uncertain kiss. Yugi knew that he wasn't a good kisser, so he was trying really hard to impress Yami. Yugi parted his lips a little bit and Yami took advantage of that by gently slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth, making moan a little bit.

Yami then pulled back, breaking their kiss. "I love you" whispered Yami. He was so happy that he was finally able to say those three words.

"Me too" said Yugi, taking Yami's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. Yugi then placed his head back onto the spirit's shoulder, gaining another chuckle from Yami. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. Yugi wondered how their relationship was going to work. He knew that it was going to be hard. He knew that it was going to be hard to explain to his friends that he was in a relationship with the spirit rom the Millennium Puzzle. But at that moment, none of that mattered to Yugi. He was happy and as long as he was going to be with Yami, Yugi knew that the happiness wouldn't leave his side.

**~ End ~**

* * *

_So this is it :D I hope that you liked this fanfic... please let me know what do you think_

~ Thank you ~


End file.
